desconocida
by Cold G
Summary: piel pálida, cabellos rojos y aquella sangre que lo convertia en un vampiro, en una bestia, y aun así ¿que etarias dispuesto a dar? y ¿que tanto perderías? todo por...una desconocida. ZeroxOC mi primer fanfic ¿que tal?
1. Chapter 1

Cabellos rojos,

Piel pálida,

Una Sangre tan dulce Que Lo ha Hecho Perder La cordura,

Un pasado turbulento y un futuro incierto.

¿Qué estarías Dispuesto a dar?

¿Que estarías dispuesto a perder?

Y todo ... ¿Por qué? Por ... ¿Una desconocida?


	2. Chapter 2

**Desconocida**

**1**

**Sin estrellas.**

* * *

><p><strong>NADA ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA. <strong>

* * *

><p>Miraba el cielo nocturno sin expresión alguna en su rostro pálido, sus ojos de un tono violeta observaba la luna, si había algo que detestara más eran definitivamente las guardias que como guardián o prefecto de la academia Cross debía realizar junto con yuuki, su hermana adoptiva, con la que se había criado hace ya varios años, pero a diferencia suya ella estaba muy contenta con su trabajo, pensando en que los vampiros y los humanos podían convivir en paz y armonía….una idea absurda con la que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo y que le había acarreado muchas discusiones con la joven castaña, suspiro con pesadez y aparto su mirada del cielo, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de movimiento de parte de alguna de esas tontas estudiantes rebeldes que insistían noche tras noche en espiar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna solo para obtener un fotografía, al no ver nada siguió su camino.<p>

Después de unos minutos de caminar entre los arboles noto algo diferente justo a unos cuantos metros delante suyo… un bulto negro, tal vez algún animal que se había metido a la escuela, un perro tal vez… un perro con ropa... los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par al ver que aquel bulto definitivamente no era un animal. De inmediato corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquel bulto negro se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros y con cuidado le dio la vuelta, por unos cuantos momentos segundos apenas contuvo la respiración al ver a una mujer, no era estudiante… entonces ¿Quién era? movió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse. Recorrió de arriba abajo a la desconocida y se horrorizo al ver que las ropas de aquella mujer tenían sangre, demasiada. Pero no había ninguna mordida de vampiro, o algo que confirmara que había sido atacada por alguna de esas criaturas, justo en ese instante el viento soplo con fuerza.

Sus músculos se endurecieron, su garganta se sintió arder en llamas, fueron segundos apenas en los que sus ojos violetas se tornaron rojos, nunca en su vida había olido algo tan… delicioso tan… no sabía, no encontraba palabras para describir tal esencia.

En aquel instante no quedo ni un solo jirón de humanidad en él, todo lo que era se esfumo por completo, los dedos de sus manos se enterraron en la tierra sintiendo como su boca se deshidrataba, nuevamente el aire volvió a soplar, como si se compadeciera de aquella joven mujer, tratando de evitar que hasta ese momento el que era su salvador se convirtiera en su verdugo, rápidamente sus pulmones se llenaron con esta nueva ráfaga de aire limpio y volvió a observar aquel cuerpo inerte delante suyo, ella era pálida aunque no tanto como el, su melena era de un interesante color rojo casi como el color de las manzanas, llevaba puesto un vestido color verde botella con cuello en v y manga larga las cuales estaban desgarradas, rotas y con sangre, sus piernas estaban llenas de raspones, sus mejillas estaban llenas de sangre y no quiso seguir viendo más aquella imagen que le daba nauseas… el herir a una mujer de esa manera…. mas sin embargo noto que su rostro tenia una exprecion de completa paz. Se sintió escoria al haber deseado beber su sangre… al haber querido… matarla, sacudió la cabeza y aguantando la respiración la tomo en brazos dirigiéndose a la la oficina del director corriendo, pero sin que el movimiento la lastimase más o eso trataba.

Por otro lado…

El director de la academia Cross. Kaien Cross miraba los papeles que estaban en su escritorio: solicitudes y más solicitudes de ingreso pero para la clase nocturna y todas eran de jovencitas, con un sonoro suspiro se recargo en su silla y se quitó sus anteojos mientras que con la otra mano se masajeaba la frente. Cuando escucho como la puerta de su oficina era abierta violentamente casi se cae de su silla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a uno de sus hijos entrar como una furia rumbo a uno de los sillones que estaban ahí.

-kiryuu-kun- dijo este con voz entrecortada por la impresión- ¿Qué sucede?-ya no pudo hablar más cuando se dio cuenta de que Zero había dejado algo en el sillón y que ese algo tenia piernas y manos, sintió su corazón latir furiosamente y en un impulso se acercó velozmente hacia el sillón y comenzó a quitar frenéticamente la ropa de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que preguntaba…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha pasado?-toda, todo su cuerpo latinado, con sangre eso esa simple imagen, era una insoportable, atroz y cruel sintió como su hijo se hincaba junto a él no sin antes haber traído un botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en una repisa, escucho al oji-violeta hablar y se preocupó aún más al escuchar la respuesta que este le daba:

- NO SE, NO SE- y era verdad no sabía quién era, que le había pasado y así un largo etcétera

El director sacudió la cabeza como tratando de desechar las miles de hipótesis que se formaban en su mente. Tanto Zero como el trataron de curarla, el director quitaba las ropas de ella y Zero junto al director, ambos hincados limpiaban las heridas que para su sorpresa y desagrado eran muchas… después de lo que parecieron horas terminaron, el mayor miro al muchacho… se le veía preocupado y tenso fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de algo y haciendo caso a su curiosidad pregunto…

-kiryuu-kun tu no…- dejo la pregunta a medias viendo como el muchacho se ponía en pie después de cubrir al cuerpo femenino con su saco del uniforme quedando solo con su corbata y su camisa blanca junto con su pantalón.

- no… yo no- se quedó a mitad de la frase, dudando si decirle al director lo que había sucedido, si decirle que nunca antes había pasado algo así, que aquel aroma era como un cuchillo en su garganta…

-entiendo- dijo el director- lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo… hoy ha sido una noche muy larga- concluyo sin espera que él le contestara.

-director…yo nunca había olido tal cosa… - se giró en ese momento negándose a mostrarse tan vulnerable

- no ha sucedido nada kiryuu-kun no tienes por qué castigarte de esa manera cuando tú la salvaste- termino de decir el director tratando de disimular su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del joven guardián

El solo atino a asentir levemente, y escucho como el director se preparaba para decir algo más

- ahora no diremos esto a yuki hasta que ella despierte mientras tanto deberías ir a tomar aire fresco que yo me encargare de tu linda novia- ante esto último el oji violeta miro al mayor con una mirada que lanzaba cuchillas

Pero a estas alturas y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue dando un sonoro portazo.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras que madera cuando vio a yuki subir, la castaña al verlo se quedó inmóvil observando al joven que había crecido junto a ella. nunca lo había visto así y con algo de inseguridad lo llamo...

-Zero- intento llamar su atención pero el se veía tenso, preocupado, se veía… desinflado, sin fuerzas por otro lado el la miro detenidamente no parecía que ella se hubiese topado con algo fuera de lo normal…

-el director está ocupado me dijo que no lo molestaran- fue lo único que salió de su boca, bajo las escaleras dejando a la castaña con una amarga sensación en la boca.

Yuki siguió a Zero con la mirada, cuando él se dio vuelta en el pasillo al terminar de bajar las escaleras ella volteo para mirar la ventana que estaba detrás suyo, esa noche había hecho más aire de lo norma, y también había estado más inquieta de lo normal… casi como si algo fuera a pasar muy pronto.

La luna brillaba pero no había estrellas hoy, solamente estaba la luna... una luna solitaria.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

¿Y BIEN?

ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE OPINIONES


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.**

**Recuerdos de sangre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p>Antes de salir de la oficina del director miro por última vez al cuerpo que descansaba inerte en el sillón de dicha oficina y por unos instantes tuvo una sensación extraña. Sin embargo si se quedaba en ese lugar su fuerza de voluntad podría verse seriamente resquebrajada así que opto por salir de la oficina, pero parecía ser que dios o quien fuera no estaba por la labor de dejarlo en paz ya que apenas había bajado unas cuantas escaleras cuando vio aparecer a yuki, quien con sus ojos castaños lo examino de arriba abajo, lo único que pudo alegar para zafarse de esa mirada fue una excusa para que ella no lo molestase con preguntas y no fuese a la oficina del director.<p>

Aunque desde hace unos minutos hubiera dejado a yuki tras el en la escalera aún tenía esa sensación de ser observado sabía perfectamente que la castaña no se quedaría con la intriga y también que el director se lo diría tarde o temprano sin importarle si él estaba o no de acuerdo.

Cuando llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta una vez que hubo entrado en ella fue directamente a la ventana que estaba en la habitación y la abrió, dejando al viento inundar la habitación sus pulmones dando a su cuerpo un momento de relajación, ya que desde que llego a la oficina del director no había podido siquiera respirar con facilidad por temor a perder la cordura y abalanzarse había la pelirroja. Unos minutos después se dirigió a la cama y se recostó llevándose la mano derecha a la frente, masajeando sus cienes cuando una pregunta asalto su mente ¿Qué habría atacado a la chica? Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó nuevamente para quitarse los pantalones y la camisa junto con la corbata, cuando termino tomo un vaso que descansaba en un mueble lleno con agua y junto a este una pequeña pastillita de color blanco que como otras noches había intentado tomar aguantando las ganas de vomitarla y como otras noches obtuvo el mismo resultado: acabar escupiéndola con una sensación de nauseas.

Pasada una ahora había vuelto a intentar tomarla hasta casi atragantarse sin conseguirlo, enfadado salió de la habitación esperando encontrar al director. Y si efectivamente la luz en la oficina de Cross aún seguía encendida así que abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que tocaba…

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca al verlo ahí

-ah kiryuu-kun cálmate sabes perfectamente que…- el hombre no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el recién llegado…

-no me interesa director él no tiene nada que hacer- dijo mirando con recelo al joven que se encontraba en una silla junto al sillón en donde reposaba la joven pelirroja.

-kaname –kun puede ayudarnos a saber lo que le sucedió- contesto el hombre tratando de hacer razonar al joven de ojos violáceos.

-pobrecilla- hablo el recién nombrado con voz serena y mirando al cuerpo inerte que se encontraba descansando en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de el.

- no parece haber sido atacada por un vampiro, director, creo que lo más conveniente es que sea vigilada hasta que… pueda recuperarse en los dormitorios de la luna. Estaría mucho más segura- al decir eso ultimo poso su mirada en el recién llegado y Zero pudo jurar que el director habría abierto la boca más de lo debido, le devolvió la mirada y el joven castaño continuo hablando con la calma de la que siempre hacía gala.

- y vigilada en caso que llegase a despertar.

-no, tú no te la vas a llevar a ningún lado.- dijo Zero esta vez realmente furioso, sin motivo alguno ya que muy dentro de él sabía que tanto lo que el director como el vampiro sangre pura decían era verdad, entonces porque se enojaba, decidió no hacer caso a esos pensamientos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron directamente, por segunda vez. Kaname por su parte miraba al joven prefecto con una mirada indescifrable y Zero por otra parte luchaba con la creciente ira en su interior.

-Zero, tú no podrás cuidarla todo el día- intervino el director- creo que kaname-kun tiene razón, además no quiero involucrar a yuki, por ahora.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, el director nunca ocultaba cosas como estas a la castaña.

-mejor dicho, kuran-senpai no la quiere involucrar ¿no es así?- dijo mirando al castaño fríamente y apretando las manos mientras veía al vampiro apartar su mirada de la suya y acariciar suavemente el cabello rojo de la joven que continuaba inconsciente.

-Sí, tienes razón kiryuu-kun no quiero que yuki se involucre y supongo que tú tampoco- hablo el acomodando un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de la oreja de la joven durmiente y poniéndose en pie, acción que imito el director.

-es su escuela, haga lo que más le parezca- hablo Zero ignorando olímpicamente al castaño y saliendo de la oficina. Una vez que el joven de cabellos lilas se fue de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo, el vampiro pura sangre hablo:

-preparare una habitación para ella, director buenas noches- hablo kuran.

-buenas noches kaname-kun- contesto el director quitándose los anteojos.

Una vez dicho esto el joven castaño salió y el hombre se acercó a la silla en donde el joven vampiro había estado.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y tocaba gentilmente la frente de la joven contemplando su rostro

-es lo mejor- dijo una vez más pensando en lo que tanto Zero como kaname habían dicho, dadas las circunstancias ella estaría mejor en los dormitorios de la luna y Zero también, además si ella estaba cerca de él o él de ella cabía la posibilidad de que Zero no pudiera controlarse y por lo que el joven oji violeta había dicho la sangre de la pelirroja ero lo más delicioso que su querido hijo hubiera olido jamás.

La estuvo contemplando un rato más hasta que kaname llego de nuevo esta vez acompañado por Aidou y kain quienes ayudaron a llevársela después de eso miro por una ventana a una luna que esta noche no era acompañada por ninguna estrella, se fue a tratar de conciliar el sueño con un nudo en el estómago.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo la necesidad de cerrarlos cuando la luz llego a sus ojos, recordando de inmediato que día era hoy. San Valentín, el día en el que todo el estudiantado femenino se volvía completamente loco por no decir que llegaban hasta la histeria…soltó un bufido de molestia y una vez que estuvo perfectamente vestido con el uniforme de la academia se dispuso a salir de su habitación para ir al salón de clases, en donde los murmullos mayormente femeninos no cesaban ni un solo instante y para colmo sus compañeros varones al igual que las mujeres aunque con comentarios un poco distintos murmuraban, quejándose, por no haber recibido absolutamente nada ya que todas incluida su hermana adoptiva darían sus regalos a los de la clase nocturna o eso creyó cuando oyó a unos de sus compañeros decir que probablemente él no se quedaría sin chocolates, lo que provocó que le lanzara una mirada que bien podría haberlo matado. Claro si las miradas pudieran hacer dicha acción.

Fue un día largo, cansado y tedioso, pero por lo menos había terminado

-bien es hora de irnos- dijo mirando a yuki y comenzando a caminar

-si- la escucho decir al tiempo que se despedía de yori para después seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del edificio de la clase nocturna la castaña tuvo que hacer sonar su silbato y una vez que todas estuvieron debidamente, formadas o casi las puertas se abrieron.

Escucho con la castaña comenzaba a dar las indicaciones, como kuran regañaba a Aidou y después los gritos de las féminas. después de un rato dijo:

-kuran-senpai- dijo mientras le arrojaba un pequeño chocolate

-gracias yuki- contesto el vampiro al ver la tarjetita del paquetito.

Después de eso yuki con las mejillas fuertemente teñidas de un color rosado comenzó a discutir y a regañarle o más bien reclamarle por su acción.

La miro por unos momentos y después se fue de aquel lugar no sin antes ver por unos instantes a una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta en los dormitorios de la luna para después sentir como su garganta comenzaba arder cuando un tenue aroma proveniente de aquel cuarto llego a sus fosas nasales, aquel aroma que desde aquella vez, la primera vez le hizo saber que podía convertirlo en una bestia, en un depredador... En un asesino, vampiro, aguanto la respiración y camino lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ahí dejando a la castaña hablando sola.

Cuando se hubo retirado lo suficiente, su cerebro pensó en otra cosa los vampiros se habían llevado a la pelirroja, se habían llevado su sangre. seguramente por orden del director, por mantenerla a ella y al el seguros, alzo su vista al cielo tratando de no recordar el aroma de aquella sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**una disculpa por la demora. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Colmillos De Arrepentimiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Despertó con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.<p>

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos y se arrepintió al instante, la luz dio de lleno en sus ojos, después de unos segundos decidió abrirlos nuevamente, pero con un poco más de cuidado permitiéndole a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, después que estuvo lo suficientemente consiente se vistió y salió de su habitación…

Definitivamente la vida, el destino o quien fuera no le tenían en muy buena estima, porque, bueno eso era fácil de responder el director les había asignado a él y a su castaña hermana un inspección exhaustiva en los dormitorios femenino, y porque no que confiscaran todos los artículos prohibidos, en otras palabras foto de los alumnos de la clase nocturna, ya que según el director eso podría ser el detonante para que el secreto de la clase nocturna de la academia Cross se descubriera y eso no sería nada bueno.

El día definitivamente prometía ser malo, ya que yuki no paraba de hacerle cuanta pregunta se le viniere a la cabeza y solo se calló cuando la inspección termino, confiscaron fotos a casi todas las alumnas y también al delegado de la clase, ganándose quejas y reclamos en el camino pero una vez que terminaran el decidió que estaba demasiado cansado como para ir a inspeccionar el dormitorio de la clase nocturna…

Sus piernas se pararan en el acto al recordar el rostro de una pelirroja durmiendo, pálida y herida…con sangre, sintió la mirada de yuki sobre el dándose cuenta que además de haberse detenida tan repentinamente una de sus manos había ido a parar a su garganta y que además tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Zero?- le llamo la joven castaña, examinándolo con una mirada sorprendida.

Sin embargo su compañero no emitió señales de haberla escuchado, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó, al ver como el joven prefecto se daba vuelta y se alejaba de ella dando grandes zancadas, intento llamarlo varias veces más sin conseguir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte suya y una duda creció en su mente, dirigió su vista al gran edificio frente a ella y después miro el comino por el que su compañero había partido. Suspiro recordando su tarea y con un asentimiento de cabeza para sí misma decidió que lo mejor era terminar con su tarea, rápido.

Por otro lado ninguno de aquellos dos jóvenes se percató de la mirada que alguien les dedicaba a ambos y que había presenciado todo la ocurrido

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo el dueño de aquella mirada

-no ha despertado, no sabemos si ha mejorado o no

-bien, es lo mejor

-¿kaname, quien es ella?

-no lo sé, Takuma que Yuki no entre a ese cuarto, y que Seiren la vigile

El chico asintió y dejo solo al vampiro, quien dejo un peón de ajedrez en el tablero para salir de la habitación y asegurarse de que todo se encontrara en orden.

Por suerte para yuki la inspección en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna fue mucho más rápida de lo que imagino, pero aun así casi era la hora de las clases para los vampiros solo esperaba que Zero estuviera bien.

Pasados un par de minutos tanto ella como los vampiros salieron de los dormitorios, dejando a una vampiresa al cuidado de una joven de cabellos rojos…

Seiren mantenía su vista clavada en el cuerpo que descansaba en una cama al frente suyo, vigilando cada reacción o cambio que presentara aquel cuerpo sin mucho éxito ya que la dueña del cuerpo y el cuerpo en si no presentaban el menor cambio…

Una hora después la joven vampiro noto como una de las manos de la joven apretaba ligeramente las sabanas que la cubrían con una mano minutos después sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver a una mirada de color plata

-calma-dijo la joven vampiresa tomando a la jovencita pelirroja de los hombros tratando de controlar un repentino ataque de pánico que amenazaba con salirse de control muy pronto.

-te dormiré si no te calmas- hablo una vez más la vampiresa en el oído de la joven, obteniendo el resultado que esperaba ya que al instante la joven se calmó pero rodeo a su acompañante con sus brazos vendados en un abrazo que Seiren no correspondió pero tampoco rechazo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-hablo una vez más al oído de la chica

-kanade…-internamente Seiren agradeció el hecho de que por lo menos recordara su nombre

-¿Quién te hizo todo esto?- al terminar esa pregunta la chico la apretó un poco más pero aun así con voz débil y muy bajo contesto:

-no, quiero entrar-

-¿A dónde?

-a mi…mente-contesto aún más bajo y un poco más alterada

Acto seguido la joven se desmayó soltando a la vampiresa y rescatándose involuntariamente sobre ella, la cual con sumo cuidado la volvió a recostar en la cama para poder sacar un pequeño teléfono de su bolsillo…

-despertó-fue lo único que dijo a la persona que había contestado

-bien-fue la respuesta que se escuchó antes de finalizar la llamada

…

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba con fuerza, algo extraño ya que hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera había tanto viento, acomodo sus ropas y se dispuso a tomar el camino de vuelta a la academia Cross…<p>

Cuando llego decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver al director y preguntar sobre el estado de salud de la chica de cabellos rojizos, ya que el director había dicho que desde aquella vez ella no había abierto los ojos pero de alguna forma esa simple respuesta no lograba calmarlo, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho algo…

-sus heridas no han sanado

-¿a qué te refieres?- esa era la voz del director, que al parecer hablaban de la pelirroja por lo que decidió poner más atención.

-desperto esta tarde, pero no puede ni siquiera levantarse porque inmediatamente después comienza a sangrar

-mmmm ya veo, es extraño ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

- la única forma que se me ocurre es darle mi sangre…

No pudo escuchar más, salió dando grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras

-¿oye?- dijo una vez que llego a las escaleras y vio a una silueta apoyada en la ventana pensando en alguna tonta estudiante que se habría atrevido a salir de los dormitorios… un error muy grande.

-no… quiero entrar-le contesto la silueta con la voz resquebrajada por el llanto, para después dejarse caer de rodillas.

-¿Qué…

No pudo terminar…

Un mujer, una mujer pelirroja con sus ojos color plata llenos de lágrimas de pánico lo miraban aterrados, una mujer cuyas heridas sangraban, una sangre que lo volvió loco, que lo convirtió en una presa del deseo, ojos violetas se volvieron rojos mirando a unos plateados que al parecer se habían vuelto inexpresivos.

Sus músculos se tensaron, y ya no importo nada más él era el depredador ella la presa y eso era la única verdad, la única por la cual había perdido cualquier rastro de humanidad que en él hubiese habitado en algún momento. Los colmillos se hundieron en la pálida piel del cuello de la mujer perforándola, ella solo atino a emitió un leve quejido, mientras el cálido líquido era drenado de su cuerpo poco a poco.

-dormir…-de no ser por su fino oído nunca hubiese escuchado aquel susurro aquella voz que lo había devuelto a la realidad, a la cruel realidad bajo su vista aun roja a la criatura que se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia entre sus brazos aun tensos y se alejó del frágil cuerpo que sostenía para ver como este se desvanecía, extendió sus brazos tratando de alcanzarla, muy tarde al parecer.

-que cruel- hablo otra voz – beber tanto y encima en tan malas condiciones…kiryuu-kun dime ¿estas satisfecho?

El joven no contesto, aquellas palabras tan duras dichas intencionalmente lo hicieron ser aún más consciente de lo que ya se encontraba, se había convertido en lo que por años había odiado en una bestia con forma humana, en un vampiro, impotente al ver aquel cuerpo en brazos del pura sangre, que luchaba por abrir los ojos lográndolo apenas por un instante, tratando inútilmente de ponerse en pie haciendo que Zero diera un paso al frente para ver como al fin se desmayaba por completo, viendo con el pura sangre la cargaba y le dirigía una mirada ilegible.

Una vez que el vampiro siguió su camino con ella en brazos el simplemente se dejó caer y cubrió sus ojos violetas nuevamente con el viento que soplaba furioso en aquella noche…

¿Qué tanto perderías por una desconocida?

Hasta ahora había perdido la cordura, y la poca humanidad que le quedaba… y eso era insoportable…

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

AUNQUE NO ME REGALEN U REVIW CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**Colmillos de arrepentimiento**

**Segunda parte**

**Hilos de sangre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. <strong>

Observo como la pelirroja trataba inútilmente abrir los ojos y ponerse en pie, para después caer inconsciente, después de eso miro un par de minutos a su agresor y se la llevo de ahí. Cuando llego a la enfermería se encontró con el director Cross sacando algunas vendas y demás utensilios para poder curar a la mujer que descansaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurrió kaname –kun?-dijo el director sin mirarlo

-se ha encontrado con kiryuu- dijo el simplemente.

-valla, bueno supongo que era inevitable pero ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-salió de aquí, probablemente cuando Seiren y yo estábamos en su oficina y como le dije sus heridas se abren con suma rapidez- cuando termino de hablar ya había acomodado a la joven durmiente en una cama.

El adulto asintió y se dirigió a curarle, una vez que comenzó el silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-¿crees que en verdad debas proporcionarle tu sangre?- dijo Cross rompiendo el silencio

-no sé qué más podríamos hacer- dijo este simplemente

-bueno per creo que deberíamos esperar a que despierte- el director cubrió a la mujer y se puso de pie tirando y acomodando lo que había utilizado.

-¿y Kiryuu-kun?

-se quedó en las escalera… creo que es hora de que sea transferido a la clase nocturna director- dijo el pura sangre viendo la mordida en su cuello.

-si eso sería lo más prudente pero…

-esta vez se detuvo, director, pero no puede hacerlo siempre, no me meteré en esto, es tu decisión- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la salida y dejando al director en la enfermería.

- lo hizo, kaname-kun-

¿si?

-¿cual es su nombre?. dijo el adulto mirando al joven castaño y a la pelirroja un segundo despues.

-Kanade.

el hombre asintió y vio como el castaño tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

una vez fuera de la enfermería el castaño hablo nuevamente...

-cuídala por favor, Seiren- dijo el al ver a la mujer que estaba frente suyo, la mujer solo asintió y se recargo en la ventana en donde segundos antes había estado.

Una vez dicho esto camino a paso lento en dirección a los salones, y calmar a los estudiantes quienes estarían algo inquietos con el repentino aroma a sangre que se había hecho presente.

Mientras que en la pequeña enfermería de la academia el director de esta solo susurro…

-sí, se detuvo…esta vez- murmuro el hombre tocando la frente de la chica con cuidado y saliendo de ahí, tenía que hablar con Zero. Cerró la puerta y al salir se topó con una alumna de la clase nocturna.

-gracias- fue lo que dijo el hombre, ella solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Mientras...<p>

La temperatura había descendido y el viento soplaba furioso, eso era raro pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto y siguiendo su camino hacia la oficina del director entro en el edificio y por un instante se detuvo a mirar la ventana, la luna estaba llena esa noche pero como en las ocasiones anteriores en las que se había detenido a prestarle un poco de atención a la luna, no había estrellas.

Suspiro y aparto sus ojos castaños del precioso astro, unos momentos después se encontraba enfrente de las escaleras que la conducirían a la oficina del director. Sin embargo algo hizo que dejara de caminar y se detuviera justo al final de la primera hilera de escalones…

-¿Zero?- llamo sorprendida al ver a su compañero, hermano y amigo tirado en el suelo y abrazándose a si mismo como si en cualquier momento fuese a romperse, muy despacio se acercó a el quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia…

-¿Zero estas bien?-intento una vez más pero esta vez arrodillándose y quedando justo frente a el.

-no…me toces-aquella voz casi la hace caer del susto, era una voz hueca, áspera y fría…

-¿Qué paso?- dijo ella tratando de que el no notase lo sorprendida que estaba y mucho menos el susto que le había dado aquella contestación.

Pero en esos momentos el joven vampiro no escuchaba bien, no se sentía bien una parte del deseaba volver a probar aquella sangre, la otra deseaba protegerla, en esos momentos decidió pararse, en un movimiento tan brusco que yuki casi se cae de espaldas.

-yuki-llamo una tercera voz que parecía venir de alguien que se encontraba adelante suyo

-¿director?

-lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a Zero, no ha tenido una noche especialmente agradable hoy- dijo el director caminando hacia ellos y evitando al mismo tiempo que yuki viera las manchas de sangre que Zero tenía en su uniforme.

La castaña solo asintió algo extrañada y dando media vuelta bajo los escalones que ya había subido para irse a los dormitorios de las chicas dejando a Zero y al director solos. Por alguna razón sentía como si el director le estuviera ocultando algo, volteo a ver una vez más en dirección del director y Zero solo para ver como el mayor ponía su manos en el hombro derecho de Zero sin que este le mirara siquiera ya que tenía sus ojos posados en un punto de la pared… no tuvo más remedio que irse preocupada por la imagen de aquel chico algo…mortificado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Dijo Cross a Zero pero sin recibir una respuesta de este que aún continuaba mirando fijamente la pared.

-kaname-kun la ha llevado a la enfermería-continua diciendo el adulto al joven esperando hacerlo reaccionar de algún modo, eso pareció dar resultados ya que el joven lo miro, causándole un estremecimiento, ante aquella mirada vacía aun así le contesto. .

-¿Por qué me dice eso director?

-porque tú la quieres ver Zero- contradijo el director viendo un brillo en los ojos de muchacho, aunque no supo cómo interpretarlo trato de tomarlo de manera positiva.

-verla, acabo de hacer más que solo verla- no se esperaba tal respuesta de su hijo adoptivo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio los cuales sirvieron para que el director examinara a Zero, tenía la mirada perdida, los puños apretados, estaba ligeramente encorvado… lucia desinflado.

-lograste parar- dijo al fin logrando hacer que el muchacho lo mirara con los ojos abiertos mucho más sorprendido que antes, el solo se limitó a dedicarle una media sonrisa y le dijo.

-no todos pueden hacerlo- le contesto sencillamente el adulto volviendo a subir las escaleras rumbo a su oficina.

Una vez que estuvo solo el vampiro miro a la ventana y pensó en las palabras del director Cross. Era cierto había logrado parar gracias aquel murmullo que había escapado de los labios de la joven, pasaron un par de minutos en los que permaneció de pie en ese mismo lugar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la luna…la luna, ella tenía los ojos como una luna de plata pensó, recordando como lo había mirado. Se fue de aquel lugar sin prestar atención a unos ojos castaños que desde afuera le miraban preocupados.

Camino hacia los dormitorios masculinos y después a su cuarto pero una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, dio media vuelta y se fue. Más tarde llego a otra puerta y en la cual había una placa incrustada en la madera en la que se podía leer: enfermería.

Fue cuando la razón que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar se desvaneció, sin embargo su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo ya que cuando se dio cuenta su mano había tomado la perilla.

-no puedes pasar- dijo una voz femenina, haciéndolo voltear para ver a una mujer vampiro con ojos violetas mirarlo desde la ventana que estaba frente a la enfermería, el simplemente la miro de forma fría y cuando estaba por contestarle…

-déjalo, el director le ha dado permiso-llamo otra voz

-kuran- fue lo único que salió de los labios del vampiro oji violeta al ver quién era el dueño de la otra voz.

-solo… no la lastimes- le contesto el castaño con voz serena ocasionando la ira del joven guardián, quien ignorándolo abrió la puerta de la enfermería, dejando a los otros vampiros afuera de esta.

-kaname-sama- dijo la mujer al vampiro pura sangre.

-si lose- le contesto este retirando se de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras una vez dentro de la enfermería el guardián vio que la habían curado nuevamente y que junto a sus otras heridas ahora se le sumaba una más en el cuello de lado izquierdo, no quiso acercarse por lo que se quedó en una esquina.<p>

La respiración de ella era lenta, sus manos descansaba a los lados sobre la sabanas, con las mitad de ellos vendada…fue cuando recordó que sus heridas no habían podido cicatrizar desde aquella vez en la que la había encontrado. Decidió seguir mirando, su rostro se veía relajado a pesar de todo tenía una expresión de paz, sacudiendo la cabeza contemplo a la chica para ver cómo su cabello estaba alborotado y desparramado sobre la almohada haciendo que sus cabellos parecieran hilos de sangre… pero aun así no se atrevió a acercarse a ella.

Se quedó en aquella esquina unos minutos mas cuando un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de ella lo detuvo, en el momento en el que sus piernas habían comenzado a moverse hacia la salida, vio a la joven unos minutos buscando algún otro movimiento… pero al ver que nada ocurría siguió su camino.

Una vez que salió de la enfermería después de asegurarse que ella se encontrara bien cerró la puerta.

-lo siento- fue lo que dijo una vez que se encontró afuera, caminando nuevamente hacia los dormitorios, varios minutos después, abrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación, sentándose en el suelo y sacando una pistola del interior de su saco escolar, mirándola muy de cerca y apretándola todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitan. Con una mano se masajeo la frente aun sosteniendo el arma se levantó para acostase esta vez en la cama y completamente vestido.

escuchando el sonido del viento.

* * *

><p>TBC….<p>

Y GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LA HAN LEÍDO.


End file.
